ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Unstoppable Rocket
Plot Evan was in a living room, watching TV. Kevin walked in. (Kevin): Evan, a Martian is playing football! (Evan): So? (Kevin): Watch! Kevin turned on the TV. Evan looked at it. (Evan): That is a recipe for cheesecake on Cookingalisagooda. (Kevin): Oh, sorry. Kevin changed the channel, and on the screen, a Martian was dressed in a football outfit on a football stadium. He tossed a football to one of his teammates, then the football exploded. (Evan): Oh no! Let's go! They got Rocket and Sharpoint, then Evan turned into NME. They traveled to the football stadium. (Evan): Stop in your tracks! (Martian): Ninja? Take this! The Martian shapeshifted into a tennis ball launcher and shot tennis balls. Evan sliced them in half, then shot ninja stars at the Martian. The Martian turned back and shot lasers at the group. They all ran fast, besides Rocket, who was behind. (Evan): Run faster! The laser burned off Rocket's bottom. Kevin absorbed the ground and formed a rock ball around all of them, then rolled them away. (Evan): You need to go faster. (Kevin): I have some good technology for this situation! I'll get it. Kevin left to get his technology. Later, he came and worked on Rocket. (Kevin): Shake! Rocket shook, then he ran super fast. (Evan): It works! Now stop. Rocket didn't stop. (Evan): Stop! Rocket still didn't stop. (Kevin): Oh no! He's unstoppable! (Random Physics Guy): Oh no he's not! The one thing that can stop him is- A laser shot the physics guy, making him disappear. (Evan): We need to find out what that is. Go, go, go! Evan sang Can't Be Stopped. (Evan): Well, that took up most of the episode. (Kevin): Who cares! Nothing can stop him! The physics guy and the guy that shot him appeared, fighting. (Physics Guy): Oh yes something can! The physics guy and his enemy fought, and the physics guy shot the enemy. (Physics Guy): An immovable object! Sharpoint drove in a crane with a wall. He placed where Rocket will run to, then Evan turned into Hammer and made the wall immovable. (Evan): That should work. Rocket got closer and closer to the wall. His legs started becoming sparky. He moved super fast. People started gasping. He was about to hit the wall, and he was close enough so that- SORRY, THIS EPISODE IS BASED ON A QUESTION: WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF AN UNSTOPPABLE OBJECT HITS AN IMMOVABLE OBJECT? WILL THE UNSTOPPABLE OBJECT BECOME A REGULAR OBJECT? WILL THE IMMOVABLE OBJECT BECOME A REGULAR OBJECT? WILL BOTH OBJECTS BOTH CAVE IN AND EXPLODE? THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW. THE END. Cranky Chroman Ray is chasing Caecus through a cactus field, and Caecus runs into a giant cactus. Ray tries to lift it up, but it is too heavy and a pin falls on his head. Ray tries to pick up a weight, but his arm falls down. So, he goes to his ship and orders a bulky potion. He retrieves one, and drinks it, then becomes a monstrosity. He tests out his muscles by destroying a machine with just a clap. Then, he chuckles. He makes a giant hamburger with sweat on it, then waits for Caecus to come to it. Caecus runs to it and starts eating it, then Ray comes out. Caecus runs away, and Ray's bulkiness slows down Ray, but he gets over it and becomes faster. He catches up with Caecus, and they both keep running. They run through fields with a lot of stuff in it, and Ray pushes the stuff out of the way. They run up and down mountains and under stuff, and Ray is able to keep himself up. Caecus runs on a snowy mountain, and knocks all the snow off of it to a giant snowball, which Ray punches through and destroys. They run through a circus, where someone is walking on a low tightrope. Caecus runs under the tightrope, but Ray has trouble, because he is taller and there is a pin stuck in his head. The pin pulls forward on the tightrope, and then, the tightrope slings Ray back through the air. Ray crashes onto a mountain, and an avalanche falls on him. Ray gets out of the rocks, but his muscle suit is popped. Trivia *The question is still unanswered. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes